


Sweet Potato Chips

by Just_All_Random



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, WOO, happy anniversary to this acc, this fic is sooooo old oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Bin and Minhyuk are up late, eating Myungjun's sweet potato chips.





	Sweet Potato Chips

**Author's Note:**

> i think I wrote this drabble all the way back in Confession era......idk, all I remember is that I think jinjin was eating mj's bag of sweet potato chips that a fan got him, and that's how I got this idea. Of course, this Drabble has been heavily edited bc waow I didn't know how to write back then..
> 
> this is my first Astro post so liek
> 
> Enjoy :)

Minhyuk walked out of his room in the middle of the night, surprised that the kitchen light is already on. Adjusting his eyes to the light, he saw Bin sitting on a kitchen stool with a bag of Myungjun's sweet potato chips.

"Hyung?" Minhyuk padded toward the other, rubbing his eyes and taking a seat next to Bin.

"Can't sleep either?" Bin asked, tilting the bag towards Minhyuk as an offering. The latter took a generous handful.

"No, MJ hyung just woke me up," Minhyuk said, popping a few chips into his mouth. "He kept moving around and he slapped my face." Bin laughed as his friend rubbed his cheek.

"Hyung can be surprisingly strong sometimes," Bin shrugged while Minhyuk took a smaller handful of chips.

"Apparently he's stronger in his sleep," Minhyuk chuckled. "What about you, hyung? Why are you awake?"

"Dongmin's laughing again, and honestly, I'm starting to get really creeped out by him," Bin jokingly shivered, as if he thought Dongmin's night laughter was equivalent to a murderous chuckle.

A small silence befell them, a comfortable one. Minhyuk then stood up, brushing his hands together to get rid of any crumbs. He walked to the couch. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Cool, then I'll sleep on the floor," Bin replied, putting away the bag of chips and briefly washing his hands to go back to his room to retrieve two pillows and his blanket. He gave a pillow to Minhyuk, who graciously took it.

"Thanks, hyung," Minhyuk said, putting the pillow under his head. He settled into the couch as Bin turned off the kitchen lights. Listening to the ruffling of Bin's blanket, Minhyuk tiredly blurted, "Night, love you." It took a second for him to realize what he said. "Ah—"

"Love you too, Hyuk," Bin chuckled lightly, ruffling Minhyuk's hair. He laid himself on the floor. "Night."

"Hyung, look!" Jinwoo whispered loudly, gesturing for Myungjun to come closer. He pointed down at his band mates, Myungjun pulling out his phone and stifling his laughter. He snapped a quick picture of Bin and Minhyuk cuddling on the floor.

"You guys are never going to let them down on this, are you?" Dongmin yawned, looking down at the two on the floor.

"It's good blackmail at least," Sanha said pulling out his phone too.

Bin and Minhyuk only snuggled closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized today is my first year of being on ao3.....woo....??
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
